Garment hangers for hanging slacks, trousers or skirts are well-known, and have been in use for quite some time. Commercial customers typically prefer hangers that display garments at full length. Such hangers must be efficient, easy to use, and capable of holding garments having a wide range of sizes, weights and thicknesses. Many prior art hangers use clamping mechanisms that require pinching action to actuate the opening of the clamping mechanism. However, actuation of such clamping mechanisms has proven to be ergonomically difficult and tiring when hanging more than one garment. Moreover, it is particularly valuable to minimize the average width occupied per garment in order to display the maximum number of garments for a given floor space. However, prior art garment hangers are disadvantageous since the clamping mechanisms themselves have considerable width. Clamping mechanisms of some prior art garment hangers are also disadvantageous in that the clamping mechanisms themselves are fixed along the length of the main hanger body and thus non-adjustable. This places significant limitations on the types and sizes of garments which may be used with certain hangers.